


22/1

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: From the depths of Hell in silence RPF attacked with violence, I'm so fucking sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: I blame the stupid song they blasted on TV after Russia Spain game."Ноги - к счастью две дороги" "Legs - two roads to happiness".So this nonsense is dedicated to Akinfeev's magic sexy legs.





	22/1

**Author's Note:**

> Just look at them! How could I resist?

"God, I love your legs," Artem looked at Igor with so much affection it made his face glow. "I love them on the pitch. I love them saving the game. I love them wrapped around me."

He kissed one of the legs that were resting on his shoulders. Underneath him Igor squirmed. Artem was teasing him mercilessly with three slick fingers. He was spoiling his Captain. Lavishing him with kisses, whispering praises and thanking him for getting them to the quarterfinals.

Artem wanted to make Igor feel good, so good he will remember this night, this moment, forever. He was sure Akinfeev won't forget the game against Spain, but he might forget Dzyuba. With time, once they'll go their separate ways, Igor might forget his teammate. Forget the bond they had, the almost telepathic connection between them on the pitch. Forget nights like this, when they are more than numbers, more than teammates, more than friends. When they're one of soul. 

"Love you," he whispered bending down and kissing Igor on the lips. 

The change of pose made Igor fold in half but Artem knew he can take it. Akinfeev's lean beautiful body was used to the stretch. He was flexible and agile like a cat, hunting footballs like prey.

"I love the way you give yourself to me, to the team, to the game."

He traced kisses from Igor's face down to his neck, licking and sucking. Listening Igor's sweet moans and whimpers, Artem grew impatient and added fourth finger.

"Tema, please, please, please," begged Igor. It was too much. He needed more.

"Fuck, you know I'd do anything for you. What do you want? Want me to stop? Use my mouth on you? Fill you with my dick?"

"Yes, yes, please," Igor was a writhing, shacking mess. He lifted his legs from Artem's shoulders and spread them wide invitingly. 

"Dick it is then," Artem said and withdrew his fingers. "So good for me, my beautiful."

Dzyuba lubed himself up and, with a soft kiss on Igor's lips, pushed inside. He thrusted slowly, enjoying the tight heat of Igor's body, kissing his Captain hotly, swallowing his moans. 

God knows he could't have kept that torturous rhythm for long. Not when his whole being vibrated with need. With love. With adoration, joy, hunger for more.

He angled his hips to hit Igor's sweet spot with every thrust and picked up the speed. Igor gasped and broke the kiss, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

Artem took a hold of Igor's ankles and put more force into his movements, using those perfect legs to keep balance. 

Igor felt like his whole world was fireworks and heat and Artem's voice, Artem's body, Artem's dick driving him insane with pleasure, fullness, possession.

"Artem! Tema... Yes... Yes, yes, yes, ahhhhh..." 

"Come for me, Igor."

It came out as a prayer rather than an order but Igor obeyed him just the same.

Seeing his Captain lose himself in pleasure Artem followed suit. 

He will always follow Igor, Akinfeev only had to ask.

Artem placed one more kiss on Igor's leg and let him go, collapsing on the bed. He hugged Igor and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the scent of sex and happiness. 

There was so much more Artem wanted to say but weariness finally caught up with him and all he managed was a quiet "Thank you" before he fell asleep with Igor's arms and legs wrapped around him.


End file.
